how the ronins and seishys meet
by Rea-2006
Summary: hope you enjoy it its the start of the serises
1. Default Chapter

How the Ronins and the Seshy's meet

I don't own the ronins just The ronin seshy and Warladys.

It was a warm summer might Sage was on the roof he had anther nightmare about his time in the gargoyle treatment with his anther two friends Cye and Kento. He still remembers and feels the pain that they went though it was pure torture and they promise to never talk about it to anyone which is why they still rember it so well. He thinks a lot these days it has been two months since it happen and he always seems to wake up alone but not known to him there is someone else who is up thinking. Cye a amber hair boy with crystal blue eyes was sitting near a window he had glasses on so he could see what he was typing on his computer. It was to his ex-girlfriend . Cye looked over at his friend Kento who was sleeping like a rock every now and then he would say take that Dais or you are going to pay for that. Cye had finished his letter to his ex-girlfriend and shut his computer. He took off his glasses and put in his contacts that made his eyes a beautiful marine green. He was embarrassed to let his friends know that he was blind. Specially since he fought the second war with Topal blind he didn't see the Gargoyles or the red torrent that he had bravely fought or Topal he only heard all that cause he didn't have his contacts or glasses he had promised himself that he would show the guys that he was blind but he didn't know how to tell them. He sat back on his bed and went over his night mare it was always the same but he thought it tough and then looked at the time it was almost seven in the morning he got down stairs and wasn't surprise to see Sage there he went up to him and said good morning Sage. Sage said if it is a good morning Cye. He looked Sage and said night mares too. Sage nodded his voilite eye were dull and look miserable. Cye went into the kitchen with Sage behind him. Cye said Sage if you want to talk I'll listen Sage smiled that and Said Cye I keep having a feeling that you been hiding something from us. I don't know what but when we went our separate ways to find what the ancient one was telling us I swear your eyes were crystal blue. Plus you never seem to know the surroundings in our battle with Topal we just thought maybe the tourcher was to much for you but then what got me the most was that when Mia gave you something and your eyes turn to marine green again so whats going on Cye I haven't said anything to the others but Cye I will if you don't tell me. Cye said yes Sage there is something I am hiding it that I'm blind always have been the contacts are specially made so I can see and then I have special glasses that I could also wear but I get embarrassed to let anyone know Mia gave me my contacts after the battle cause she didn't want the others to see which I was very grateful I fought the whole thing blind I was going to tell you guys but its hard for me. Sage nodded he felt sympathy for his friend he went Cye when did Mia find out and how are they specially made. Cye said the ancient one made them for me so I could fight with you guys and Mia knew the night before we went are separate ways I couldn't find my glasses and I flipped over the stairs rail and white blaze helped me to the kitchen and Mia wanted to talk to me and I told her. Breakfast was done and everyone came down Sage promised Cye that he wouldn't say anything to them about it. Cye smiled and said thanks Sage. Then asked him to wake up Rowen. Sage answered no way am I getting hit in the head with archer boy's dictionary again. Cye mumbled something then got a glass of ice and walked upstairs and Mia said Cye what's with the cup of ice. Cye said you'll see. He went into Sages and Rowen's room and pour or actually dumped the cup of ice on Rowen's back. Rowen screamed but spoke in a calm voice was that really necessary Cye. Cye said well in my house we were more wicked then what I did. Rowen said I'll regret later but how did they. Cye said we just scream Topals here. Rowen said okay that is wicked specially when you hate that demon to no end. Cye said yea I know they did that to me a few times and I would actually armor up along the way. Sage and the others heard what Cye said and started to laugh except Sage who knew Cye's family and friends he didn't really like how they treated Cye he met them after the fight with Topal and they act like it didn't hurt Cye to talk about it tell Cye told them to shut their face.

Cye walked out and went to his room he took out his contacts and put on his glasses and started to read he wanted to be alone but knowing this house hold it wouldn't happen and he was right. He had just opened his book when he heard a knock on his door he said who is it. Sage said it's me Cye can I come in. Cye screamed sure. Sage went in and shut the door he said were going camping tomorrow wanted to know if you wanted to come along with us if your up to it that is. Cye said as long as I'm back by Tuesday it is. Sage smiled and said of course but why Tuesday. Cye spoke my nieces birthday is Tuesday and I can't miss it plus its also my ex-girlfriends birthday and they are doing it together so I got to or else. Sage sighed then said sorry bud about that I know how much you don't want to go cause it shows in your eyes. Cye said yea I know but its okay I get a few laughs it anyways so don't worry about it. Cye put his contacts in and they walked out of the room talking. Yulie was walking out of the room he sleeps in and said Cye what's that. Cye looked behind him and laughed it was his glasses he had forgotten to take them off his pants when he changed into his contacts he went my glasses Yulie. Cye went into his room put his glasses on his night stand then left. Down stairs Kento was playing Ryo or was it teaching him how to play spades. While Rowen was about to play war with Yulie. Cye sat down and turned on the television and flipped tell a show caught his interest. It was something he knew before but couldn't figure it out. Then he knew what it was he heard it a month before Topal attracted them. Sage came down and started to play with Ryo and Kento .playing spades. Ryo goes okay I'm out I have to call my sister and ask her how she is. Everyone looks him and said in a unison when did you have a sister. Ryo took out a picture of his sister and said this is my twin sister Rea. Cye said she's hot. Ryo looked Cye and said yea she is hot well that's what every man who's ever seen her says. Rowen said yea I need to write to someone to. Well that night Sage looked in Rowen's journal and read an entry which by the words he choose he was about eight or nine as he read it said something about his sister Miea and her leaving to live with their mother. He closed the journal and looked the window and fell asleep he woke to anther nightmare about a four hour sleep and couldn't go back to sleep.

He walked toward Cye's and Kento's room to talk to Cye. Sage knocked on the door and let himself in when he didn't hear anyone answer he looked in and notice they were both asleep but he did notice Cye going back and forth and every now and then fighting with his blanket which looked like the blanket was winning the battle. Sage went to Cye and nudged him and said Cye I need to talk to you. Cye opened his eyes and Sage noticed they were crystal blue just as they were with the fight with Topal. He put on his glasses and said Sage what do you need. Sage said Cye how do you get rid of nightmares Cye just said I don't know I just try to ignore it now. Sage smiled and said thanks Cye I need it Cye said no problem Sage anytime. The next day Sage ran after blabbing to Rowen about his sister. Rowen got mad and started chasing Sage. That's when Sage ran into Cye's and Kento's room and jumped on Kento's bed. Kento said sage what's up. He said Rowen's gonna kill me. Cye and Kento snickered and said Sage reading Rowen's journal is not go for your life. Ryo said Cye is right Sage he is goanna kill ya. Sage said did you all know I read Rowen's journal except Rowen. They all nodded and Ryo said I'll stop archer boy from killing you since we have that camping trip. They all nodded and left. After a two hour drive they made it to the Camp. They Set up their camp after three hours of trying to get the tents up Sage, Cye, and Kento got their tent up since they were sharing the tent. Ryo and Rowen were having a difficult time but close to an hour they had it up. They went to the lake and went swimming Cye was the first to get in the lake. Sage and the others followed after awhile they got out. It was Sunday and they were goanna leave tomorrow and back to society. They went hiking and came back. That night Cye, Sage, and Kento heard their names being called Cye who wakeup first put in his contacts and looked around and noticed the others were also trying to figure out what the voice was. The three quickly got dressed and went to check Ryo and Rowen to their amassment they were still asleep. Sage said so what do we do. Kento said how about we check the voice out for are self's. When they got their Kiraya and the dark warlords were there they tried to stop them but was a little late and they were capture along with the three ronins.

Out in America in a little town named Waterford, Connecticut two girls were sitting in an apartment the first girl had long raven black hair that went to her knees she wore a red tank top that said spoiled brat and a blue jean skirt that went a little past her knees. She had tiger blue eyes. Her temper was as bad as Ryo's or worse and people knew her as a maniac fighter. Her name was Rea the torrent sesish she was the leader after all and twin brother was Ryo Sanda. The other girl had blue hair matching her blue eyes. Her blue hair was past her knees cause of split ends. She wore a black tank top that stopped right before her belly button saying get it ,got it ,good, and black bell bottoms pants. She was Miea the Halo sesish and second in command. She had a big anger problem cause she was raped at ten or eleven. She was a twin sister to Rowen Hobbish. They were both very skinny and loved to show it off. They had a problem though they had to find the last three sesish's. Rea was sitting on the couch were are we gonna find the other three little ronins I mean it shouldn't be this hard. Miea said well think if they are anything like us they would like to shop so they would be the mall. I mentally slapped myself if I knew Miea like I did then she would do anything for a good sale. We took our motorcycles to the crystal mall.

After being in about five stores we went to the food court. We ordered what we wanted which was for Miea a hamburger and fries from Burger King. As for me it was a Roost beef sub from subway (I don't know what the sub store is called so I say sub way live with it.) it had vinegar and tomatoes and lettuce. We were talking about how hard it is gonna be to find the other little ronins . Miea agreed to that and said that it was just to hard to find them. A girl with ash black hair came over to us and said why are so interested in the roinin sesishs I said why would you care. The girl stared in shock she had brown eyes. Her outfit was a plain orange outfit that looked afoul on her but she didn't mind it. Miea being the loud mouth she was(Jen don't kill me) said we are looking for them cause we need their help cause we are two of the ronins sesish along with them. I slapped her on her head and said sorry about her she watch to many fighting movies. I gave her a look that said she could be the enemy you idiot. Miea said sorry but you could be the enemy I shouldn't have said what I did. I roll my eyes saying she's useless when it comes to telling her anything. Linda said be glad I ain't the enemy I'm the hard rock seshy . Miea said good see Rea my mouth helped us find a seshy. I rolled my eyes and said yes you did for once.

In onther part of the mall a girl was looking at books her name was Angie she had red hair that went to her neck she had a lot of books in her bag full of things on stars and gallaxys. She finally noticed Miea and me I was surprised on how much she had grown. She was surprise to see us to and when she told us that she was the strata seshy we were just in shock I told her so were we which made it even more easier on us hopefully. We were really tired we had just walked out on Sun Cost with a bag full of different movies. We finally noticed a British girl with deep black eyes she said hi are you four the ronin sesishs I'm Mlana and I'm the wildfire sesish.. She had amber brown hair with blond highlights in her hair. Her outfit was a simple green tee shirt that said kiss me if you dare, with styling blue jeans. We decided to walk back to what we had ridden to the mall with and they followed us back to Miea's and my apartment.

That's when Anumbis came to us and said ronin sesishs you have to defeat your new enemy Trulap if she every seems to attack so I am here to teach you. I automatically felt sorry for him for trying to teach Miea and me was like trying to put Ryo in a dress which just if your wondering that can never be done. Anumbis looked like I was crazy and I said did I say that a little loud. They all nodded I said well its true. He said why did you say Ryo do you mean Ryo of oh never mind you can't be talking about him. I said Ryo of wildfire is my brother and I know that is who you were referring to. He just said how can that be you look nothing like him except for the eyes and the same color hair and then Miea said and the same temper. They all looked Miea and she said its true you haven't seen her when she has a tantrum. We all noticed the time and decided that we should go to bed they all agreed we broke up Miea had the Wildfire sesish while I had the other two and we let Anumbis sleep on the couch. The next day we were being told that our training wasn't gonna be easy and he won't take any goofing off I noticed he was looking towards Miea and me I looked back my eyes saying I know when to be serious he came towards me and said if your anything like Ryo then you don't know how to be serious. Miea said that's her alright not serious unless she has to be.

I wanted to hit her in the head with my hand but Anumbis beat me to it with his staff. Miea said oww that hurt. He only smirked and said you have the mouth of Kento. Miea said hey my brother is Rowen of Strata not Kento. Anumbis said whatever anyways on to training I want you all to run four laps then we will start. I looked Miea and Angie we all said I don't think I signed up for gym class. Anumbis watched us and got our different speeds. He notice that we were close to the same power as the boys but not quite.

Out in the dynasty it's been three days since the boys got there Sage was just waking up and dressed when he noticed the day it was his birthday he was finally 17 years old. He wasn't glad no one could be glad when they are prisoner by an evil demon. When Kento and Cye came Sage said hey. Cye said Sage happy birthday. He just smiled. They ate the cake in peace till they felt Trulap force they all bit back in cowardly they were suppose to be training to use their powers and they had total forgot. Cye, Sage, and Kento all teleported to were they were suppose to be and started practicing. Lady Trulap visited Cye first and said I know you just started practicing and use this as a warning boy you ever late again you will be punish. She told the other two the same but she told Sage that he was useless cause his family had adopted him. Which made Sage attempted suicide. Kento stopped him just in he nick of time. Cye had just gotten to his room when he felt Sage was in trouble he transported to Sages room when Kento was putting Sage in bed and Kento told him everything that Sage told him. Cye was truly worried.

Back in the mortal realm the girls had worked up a sweat mainly Rea she had been fighting Anumbis in sub armor for over four hours and she hasn't gotten though his shields were either did he. But he did admire her fighting technique it was very different then Ryos and very useful in so many ways. Then Rea had found an opening and attacked Anumbis went down. He got up and shook hands and Anumbis said well done Rea you put up a better fight then your brother but all of you have to work together to defeat Lady Trulap. We all nodded that afternoon Anumbis saw Rea sitting on the Chair reading a book she had glasses on and she looked so peaceful. Rea just said Anumbis I know you're their. Anumbis said Rea why do you wear glasses I don't mean to be rude but I'm curious. Rea smiled and said cause I'm blind as a bat with out them normally I wear contacts but when I read I normally just use glasses.

Out in the dynasty Cye was looking for something he was trying to find his glasses case he felt his eyes were straining when he read the magic out of the book but he just couldn't find them. He had checked everywhere under his bed, in his dresser, on the nightstand, desk, and his bed they were no were to be found. He teleported to Trulap chambers and said may I speak with you. Lady Trulap said that depends on what its about and how do we ask. Cye said I won't bow to you and if you want me to get any better my magic you will listen to this. Lady Trulap thought it though and said fine I'll listen. Cye said I need my glasses or my eyes will strained and it will be hard for me to study. Lady Trulap looked Cye in the eyes and said I'm sorry boy but I can't help you their but maybe Kiraya can. She summoned Kiraya and told her to go fetch Cye's glasses. Kiraya said of course mistress. When Kiraya left Trulap said boy you may go back to your room I'll call you when they appear. Cye transported out of Trulap's throne room back to his room. There he sat and when he felt Kiraya's power in his room he opened his eyes and she threw him his glasses. Cye was about to thank her but then realized that she was evil and she was gone he surged it off and sat on his bed to think. Kento was sitting on his bed he knew that he didn't want to be here but he didn't have a choice and he wouldn't say it in front of his friends but it was troubled him. He was supposes to be the strong one not the worry wart one. Sage had just stopped worrying over what Trulap said and was now being back to himself he was sitting in his room meditating.

It's been two months since then and Sage, Cye, and Kento notice that escape was near not a choice of possibility. They also found out that their was a group of girls that called them self the roinin sesishs that were on earth hopefully they were on their side which how Trulap acted they were. Cye and Sage looked at the date it was Kentos birthday. They baked him 17 cookies for it was a tradition in Kento's family for how ever old your turning you got that many cookies. Cye hated that tradition but he stuck to it for Kentos sake.

In the mortal realm Rea and the other sesishs were the mall they were looking threw movies and music. They were going to use music to help their training out Anumbis was getting to dull. Miea found a song that was called action girl now action boy now. When they got out of the store they bumped into a tall man with blond hair and reverent blue eyes. He said sorry girls I'm T.K. and this is Lilly we said no problem and left. Miea said something about boys never being that polite. I just said Miea not everyone is like Jack. When we got home I got a phone call it was from Ryo. I said hey Reo how are ya. He said fine Rea but this isn't a happy call I just came to tell ya that Cye, Sage, and Kento is dead. I froze my past husband( this was from two century ago) is dead. He said we couldn't fine their bodies so we had a memorial set up for them I couldn't even track them down by are armors. He said Rea you okay. I said I'll live. After the call I ran upstairs into my room and started crying I haven't done it since my parents died it hurt to know that the only one you ever love could possibly dead. I decided to keep it to myself since I knew Miea wouldn't remember her fiancé from that long ago. Anumbis had come up and heard crying he opened the door and said Rea whats wrong. I looked up and said oh my brother Ryo just called and said that Cye, Sage, and Kento are dead but they can't fined their bodies. Anumbis was crushed he said then they can't make the inforno armor. Anumbis said why do you look so sad. I said cause two centrys ago I was married to Cye of the Torrent. We walked down stairs we said for right now we keep it a secrete he was really confuse the whole thing himself.

How am I to tell Miea that her brother and her fiancé is dead even though she doesn't remember being engage to Sage.

Then don't tell her just yet said Anumbis. When we got down stairs Miea noticed the strange look on Reas face and said okay Rea what is wrong and don't say there is any cause I know you to well to know if you are lying to me. I said nothing is wrong Miea just bad news from Reo. Your brother decided to get really sick to were he died. Miea looked Rea with tear stained face and said Rowens dead no it can't be ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Angie said Rea why did you have to tell her that. I just said she asked and Miea it ain't Rowen its Cye. Along with my cousion Sage and friend Kento. Rowens okay. Miea slapped Rea on the face to were the leader fell hard on the floor Linda said Miea that was uncalled for. Miea said well she lied to me about my brother I only have one brother and its Rowen and you can't tell me any different. Miea walked out I stood up and went damn she hits hard for being the Halo sesish hers was speed hard rock is strength. Anumbis you sure you got the right girls for the armors of Halo and Hard rock sesish. Anumbis said right now I'm not sure this moment. We all heard the door slammed the door really heard 5 minutes after she had stormed out.

She picked up the phone and dialed 1-782-654-890 2. She knew it was Rowens cell phone number she got a hold of Ryo. Miea said Reo how the hell did you get my brothers cell phone. Ryo was glaring the phone wishing Miea could see it he only allowed his sister to call him that. But he said politely and as calmly as he could its Ryo and I took his cell phone out of his coat pockets when he wasn't looking. Miea said Ryo your going to die when Rowen finds out. Ryo said I been waiting for that I took it from him two months ago and he still hasn't figured it out that its missing. Miea said when is Rowen gonna be back. Ryo said in about onther day or so last I check he went out with Mia on a camping trip I got stuck watching Yulie but the weird thing is that they brought only one tent. Miea slammed the phone down and said how can Rowen do this to me dating that Mia. I kill Rowen when I see him. I screamed if you value your lives run to the fricken hills now. Anumbis hit me upside the head with the staff and I just said was that really necessary. He seemed to completely ignore me. I knew that Miea was pissed off and knew that their was only one cure. Miea Cale is here and he's touchering Rowen. She said were I said they just jumped out the window ran down the street and turn the corner you might still be able to catch him if you hurry. Miea ran out the door screaming for Cale to leave her brother alone. Linda said how many times dose that baka( Anumbis looked confuse) Linda notice this and said sorry Anumbis idiot falls for that trick. I just say I always do it in the morning to wake her up to go to work. Miea came back in and said thanks Rea for that I need that it totally cooled me down. I said hey what are best buds for.

Its been two days after Mias little anger journey when Rowen calls her and we were in the middle of serious training when Miea hears the phone. She grabs the phone and said this is Miea and Reas house we unable to come to the phone this time since were being cased by cops please leave a very short message after the beep and maybe if were very nice devils were get back to you after we find away to escape jail. Beep Rowen on the other line starts giggling uncontrolled and said Miea its me Ro Beep wen. He hung up saying I can't take this any longer Ryo who was listening on the other line went yeah our sisters are insane right now were get them back later. Rowen redials but gets the real answering machine and sighs in realize that they weren't being chased by cops or thrown in jail but the devil part was the truth to that message on the machine. When we came in we heard a beeping sound coming from the answering machine I turn it on to play the massage said. Dear Miea and Rea you are real meanness and that you shouldn't scare your brothers like that we were about to jump on the nearest plane and come bail ya out. Rea laughed out loud well more like rolling on the floor laughing tears were even coming out of her eyes. Anumbis said shes gonna die laughing. The message was still going he said Miea you're a real devil and you don't call me I will come out after you cause I know were you sleep night. Linda laughed as the message ended. Miea took the ancient staff out of Anumbis hands and hit Linda with it. They all took four steps back while Anumbis grabbed the staff and ran out of the house saying why did he got stuck with two very insane girls like Miea and Rea. Ancient one I should curse you for this its going to be the cause of my second death if I don't make it though.

Out in the dynasty Cye looked the calendar it was Christmas and his birthday he was not jolly he really missed the mortal realm. He wanted to go up to his mother and said hey I'm fine miss ya a lot, or up to his sister and say hey look its Cale sis go ask him for his number. He put on his contacts and went to the kitchen he cooked himself some gingerbread cookies. He had gone to take a shower when the water turned to acid he got out and dried off and had cloths on before you could saw boo. That same morning Sage had the same treatment and man did his leg give proof to that. Kento just said gees buds don't you know you get up early and take a shower so it doesn't turn to acid. They exchange laughs said happy birthday to Cye and went to train. In the mortal realm the girls got a present they didn't want. Anumbis told them that they were training for a few minutes and Rea said I thought today was not going to be pleasant and look I was right. Miea said but Anumbis its Christmas she looked down and saw a package from Rowen it was wrapped neatly and saw that it was diamond ear rings. Rea found a present from Ryo she knew it was from him since it was plan red and had a tiger paw print. She opened it up and pulled out a shirt that said I'm torrent sesish and I'm fired up even if your not. Anumbis said now that is funny and from White Blaze she got a ruby pendent on a chain it looked like it was burning just like fire it shone in Reas eyes then she opened a box that was also with it and she saw the thing she had never expected the jewel of life and a letter. It read

Dear sis,

I hope every thing is all right here take the jewel of life and keep it safe it will help sorry for your loss the necklace has some type of power only you can harness White Blaze found it and it looked like it was burning when I looked it. Well got to go and Rowen says hi.

Bye,

Reo of Wildfire.

Rea just looked her gifts put on the necklace and ran up and put on the shirt she felt comfoble in it. A few days had pass and the girls were ready to go against Lady Trulap. Rea and Miea could feel that they were going to win or try dieing. They made it to the castle and Lady Trulap brought out her surprise for the Sesish it was the three missing boys Anumbis was glad they decided to were cloaks and Rea nodded she flew up the cloak and said I'm Rea the torrent sesish and my temper and heat is just as great. Her raven black hair turned green and Anumbis noticed that she was in fact Seckmet child. He said I can't believe this how is she Seckmet child if shes Ryo's twin sister unless how could I over look it. Miea noticed this and said Rea your hairs green. Rea looked offly confused and then looked her hair then screamed were is he were is Seckmet. Miea said right there Rea. Rea walked over to him and slapped him and said thanks a lot I hate you to no end. Miea said taking off her cloat I'm Miea of the Halo sesish my armor seeks hope and my what not a beautiful day it is for you. Sage eyes were widen he looked closely she was wearing a dark blue bandana that looked like Rowens and he said Cye does she looked like anyone we have met. Cye who was dreamily looking Rea said what Sage you said something. Sage just said leave my cousin alone and does that Miea girl look like anyone you know Cye just said yea shes my sister. Sage said your sister!!! Cye said yea. Sage said well I wonder who the other three are. The one in orange cloat said I'm Linda of the hard rock sesish and intelligence is my sign.. The one in dark blue said I'm Angie of Strata Sesish and my armor seeks spirit. The one in red said I'm Malanna in I'm the wildfire sesish and love is my sign and don't you forget it. They all said and together we are the ronin sesish. It was a long fight Rea was fighting against Sandra the cruelty sesish, Malanna was fighting against Trisha the venom sesish, Miea was fighting against Kat the corruption sesish, Linda was fighting against Lora the illusion sesish while Angie was fighting the dark warlords while the three boys were wrestling with Lady Trulap for their armor orbs. Which they finally succeeded in doing I noticed that Angie need help and I said hey snake breath phew you stink when was the last time you took a shower and damn Cale say it with me sun light. Anumbis started laughing and said Rea you crazy b. I said heard it before Anumbis. Cye said I wonder if she knows what shes doing. Then out of nowhere Rea said fire of ruby give me your power she took out her two daggers and said Flare up now. Everyone was shocked in aw. When they got out of their shock Sage said Anumbis was Rea able to do that. Anumbis said I'm not sure but that was total strange cause she sounded like Ryo. Rea smiled cause it wasn't her it was Ryo but she wasn't going to say anything she only made it seem like it her daggers were not touching she just said the power. She then said super supreme smash surprise and a shocking range of water and Miea started laughing the warlords were running around screaming while they were soak in a matter of minutes.


	2. part wo

Seshy meets the ronins

Dismissal- hope you like part one I only own the seshy and only them. I wish I own the ronin warriors.

The two torrents were laughing at the scene of the dark warlords soaked to the bone Tulap was mad to no end. Sage said hey any one called for lighting. Anumbis said no sage don't do it. Before Sage heard Anumbis he had already called his sure kill and Rea fainted from the lighting. Kento said that's my sister for you faints at the sight of lighting. Sage said sorry about that I didn't mean to I didn't know about that. Kento said she'll be feeling it when she wakes up and she is starting to glow what the hell is going on she ain't suppose to glow. All of a sudden Rea was in a long flowing gown that went past her toes and said I am the warrior of love and you don't have to fear Rea is okay I just took her body she need me. My name is Kayia and it is my duty to take care of Rea as long as I pleased her for good or not she is in my care. Sage said what ever she is not a tool for you. Your just a maniac fool that took of Rea so you could get back at who ever destroyed your body and armor. Kayia said you're a funny dude why would I do a thing like that I just wanted to help and look at what the ancient did to me he killed me and know I'm in her body and happy. Sage said but is Rea is she happy all she ever wanted was to be a normal human being a teenager not saving the world or fighting and that is what she hasn't had since the day she was born she had a curse in her hands that was fire and now she is weak against fire.

Anumbis said I'm sorry but it is the way it is now lets finish this fight. Kayia said shield of the Phoenix spread now and protect us. Cye said I can't believe this last time I checked Kayia was our enemy. Kayia said hey Cye last time I checked you were my enemy and Anumbis was your father. Everyone stopped and screamed what.

Sorry for the cliff hanger your just have to wait tell the next chapter Rea-2006


End file.
